The Diary of Ahs'ika
by Tessika14
Summary: Just a little possible diary entry written by a little ooc ahsoka, in the present time.


**The Diary of Ahs'ika**

**~Tessika~**

* * *

**~ Told in Ahsoka's pov~**

* * *

**My name is Ahs'ika Rile Alexandria Selena Sophia Bella Claudia Xenia Rose Alice Nicolette Tano**

**Whew! I'm out of breathe!**

Okay look... my name is Ahsoka Nicolette Tano, for short.

I got alot of nicknames. I'll say my most common ones.

For short I am:

Nicki, Alez, Rile, Ahsoka and Bellz

Oh, and one more thing my coach calls me Little Tano.

I know ironically that spells ANT. And I must admit I am a little short for my age, but don't blame me I'm a Togruta and my moms short, but my dad isn't so I guess I got the wrong genetics. Anyways, I'm a bit of a fire ant, being red and white skinned, with blue and white horns head. Tourists always think that its hair, but it really is not. MY BRAIN IS IN THERE, SO BUG OFF THE MERCHANDISE!

I was born on Shili on Shili in 36 BBY, based on my parents. A cool Jedi Master named Plo Koon took me from my small town village to train as a force user. I guess I must have really impressed them when I made a Whirlwing of the force Energy to initially ride on, that ended up nearly flattening then. My parents store with great pride, as I recall. My dad several months of then, had to pretend to disown me inorder to save his job, knowing the whole village wanted him fired, cuz of me.

When in truth he loved seeing me tosss things around, which was the one time I actually had fun. My mom wanted me to stop playing around and wear the pretty wittle dresses she put out for me. Bah! Mom I know you love me, but not even Anakin Skywalker could make me wear a dress. No Visions. We focus on the past. Okay Okay.

My sister Angelia totally purposefully wanted to disown me. At school, she would push me along with some little group of girls who looked like the toddlers in tiaras. Yo, I don't fit in there. She would then go run around some cute boys, hardly even able to make them drool. All she would get was bit lips and smiles. And when I tell you my sis don't take just smiles, belive me, she will embarrass herself trying to flirt just to get their affections. Lap Dog she is.

Hope she don't read this.

My sister until the moment these Republic men came waddling in, was like,

"Oh my gosh...Riles you are like so awesome..like no joke lol."

Such a fake.

I still love her. I once had a brother he was the eldest, he was 17 and his name was Olivier Frederico Chicko Manny Margo Ames Tano. Olivier Ames Jr. for short, named afer my great, great grandpa. Olivier Ames Tano I used to call him Oats.

Oats, I recall when I was young, and me and Angelia Rica Tano. Notice how that spells ART. How ironic, she hates art. She calls it the talent of the dorks, just because all the kids who like to draw are the smart, antisocial kids of her grade. I say that if shegets to know them outside of her cocky popular bubble she could have more fans drooling over her like she always dreamed. Curse her good looks. Curse her art of beauty.

When she has her boy friends over, they would come and play house. Ang would dazzle the boys with a smile, then invite them into the house. Ang was the mother. The boys took turns or all at once were the guesss who da babby was. Me.

Ang would rock me back and forth, like a baby. She would be kind and gentle, like a mother. And guess who was the child, me.

When the boys weren't listening, she would compromise, if I played along, and didn't tell my parents she'd give me a dollar. Now I would raise my eyebrow and cry until she heightened the price, to shrug off the looks of the boys by whispering "Deal"

Then she would ask, " Is baby hungry?"

The voice she said that in drove me INSANE! I was noo baby. I would suck my thumb in defeat.

When she had her girlfriends over she would dress me up like a doll with them, and she would pay me to play along. And dang it she made a lot of money off my tolerance. She bought me clothing and candy. Which shut me up until I needed more dough.

About the good looks...

About the good looks we look the same. Except my sister looks more goddess like, she is a Togruta woman. My sister was developing the chiseled cheeks of a woman, the long horns, the hips, the form and the curves of a growing woman. She just had to go through the akul ceremony, where she would slay an akul proving to the elders that she could be a fierce warrior and protect her family. She would craft a headress with pride of the slain akul tetth, showing her accomplishment. Allowing her to say she did it. She did it.

I had a friend named Adin Black Sebastian. Ironic how that stands for ABS. MY fried had dreams of developing ABS. That she could be a professional boxer. I had high hopes of becoming something greater, I wanted to save my people I wanted to alter the universe, If only I was a Jedi?

If only I could be a Jedi? HAHAHA. Ahs'ika you stayed up too late. You should get some sleep and keep dreaming cuz that is never going to happen, I used to think. I'm now a believer.

Hear that Ang! I'll never stop believing in change, just like Oats always taught.

I cherished seemingly dumb lessons he taught me. I love Oats, hes my only brother. I remind myself of his presence every morning that I wake, teaching myself another lessons. . I waited for him everyday, now that hope has been slowly snuffed as I hear rumors of a dead male Tano. Which kills me to believe.I still believe he is alive.

Oats seemed to always make it.

Angelia Rica tano...

She was the only one without a long name. Me and her would play with dolls, chasing after Oats. That was up until Oats left to travel the universe to avenge is his dead friend, Rico Santiago. Whose life was claimed by the likes of some brutal pirates.

Once Oats went to do his duty, me and my best friend Adin Blake Sebastian were left to fend for ourselves against our rising enemy,, the familiar Angelia. _Gulp. _She saw that since Oats was gone, she was the top dog, commander, top diva, she said.

She was always always pushing me out the way patting my head saying,

"Step out of my way, America's next top model."

Talk about Shili's next top model.. my butt.

She would invite her other teenage friends over. Notice I said teenage as in 13. I was only five at the time. I didn't know why she brought all these males in the house, all these girls. I would just do as she told me stare at them with wide eyes then later crash the party by experimenting with my new power, harnesting it every night learning how to properly use the force.

Ang would walk in and be like, "AHS'IKA!" Then give the look.

And I would do what I always did pout my way out...

If that didn't work I would..

Do the dreaded puppy dog eyes.

Which worked everytime.

;D

* * *

**TessyClawz: Wow I got alot of new fics. I'd love it, if you left a review on this fic and the others, plz. '0'**

**:D**

**Luv ya all. **


End file.
